Choose to Love You
by aerii
Summary: ( CH 2 UP) Luhan terjebak dengan sikap Sehun yang polos. Semakin ia menghindari Sehun, semakin Sehun mendekatinya. Seperti magnet. Tak membiarkannya untuk menjauh darinya. HunHan/KrisTao slight KaiSoo/ChenMin/EXO GS/Romaces/Drama / HappyReading! RnR !
1. Chapter 1

" **Choose To Love You"**

 **HunHan/Krishan**

 **KrisTao**

 **Kaisoo**

 **ChenMin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Genres : Romances/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : All cast belong to God, story is mine !**

 **Warn Typo(s) !**

 **GS**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Luhan**

" _Aku menahannya karena aku mencintainya. Masih dan tetap sama. Bahkan setelah tak bertemu bertahun-tahun lamanya, rasa ini tak berkurang. Hanya untukmu. Tapi, tahukah jika mencintaimu harus sesakit ini? Harus seperih ini? Setelah ini semua, apa cinta ini masih pantas untukmu? Apa hati ini masih untukmu? Melihatmu aku senang, melihatnya aku malu! Karena aku mencintai prianya. Bahkan jika aku boleh memutar waktu, pilihanku tetap sama. Jatuh Cinta Padamu, untuk kesekian kalinya!"_

 **Sehun**

" _Jika ada yang bertanya padaku, siapa yeoja terbodoh di dunia ini? Aku akan menjawab dengan lantang "KAU" sambil menunjukmu dengan jari telunjukku tepat di wajahmu. Kau mengajariku arti merelakan, tapi nyatanya kau tak pernah mengaplikasikannya dalam hidupmu. Seberapa bodohnya kamu, aku sudah mengunci hatiku hanya untuk MENCINTAIMU!"_

 **Kris**

" _Kau meragukanku? Setelah semua yang sudah kita lewati bersama dan kau meragukan kesetiaanku hanya karena dia? Lupa kah dirimu bagaima perjuanganku untuk memilikimu? Tak ingatkah kau bagaima aku menghindarinya hanya untuk dirimu? Dan setelah semua ini kau meragukan cintaku hanya karena dia yang berusaha menolong kita. Jangan pergi, tanpamu aku ini apa? Cuma satu wanita dalam hidupku, dan itu Kau! Huang Zi Tao !"_

 **Zitao**

" _Dia bukan sepasang sepatu yang terpanjang dietalase toko! Dia bukan barang yang bisa kau pinjam. Tapi dia suamiku, dia ayah dari anakku! Tak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi dimasalalu kalian, aku tak mengijinkamu menemui suamiku dan anakku! Pergilah, menjauhlah darinya. Sebagai wanita tentu kau tak rela kan jika ada wanita lain yang mencintai suamimu?"_

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Aerii comeback mau bawa ff baruuuu...**

 **Ceritanya kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak, maklum cerita pasaran...**

 **Suka? Repiuw !**

 **Kagak Suka? Kagak bakal dilanjut!**

 **Aerii sadis? Udah dari sononya :D**

 **XOXO**


	2. Choose To Love You 1

" **Choose To Love You"**

 **HunHan/Krishan**

 **KrisTao**

 **Kaisoo**

 **ChenMin**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Genres : Romances/Drama**

 **Rated : T**

 **Lenght : Chaptered**

 **Disclaimer : All cast belong to God, story is mine !**

 **Warn Typo(s) !**

 **GS**

 **RnR**

 **Happy Reading**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Minseok memandangi dua bocah kecil yang tengah asyik bermain dan kadang berebut boneka. Dua bocah yang baru berumur dua tahun itu terlihat sangat akrab dan serasi. Mereka kadang terlihat seperti kakak adik, kadang seperti teman, kadang seperti musuh, dan kadang terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain. Minseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada wanita yang kini duduk didepannya dan ikut memandang bocah berbeda jenis kelamin itu.

"Kau tak berniat merusak kebahagiaan Jongsoo kan, Lu?" pertanyaan yang dipendam Minseok beberapa hari akhirnya bisa ia ungkapkan juga.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan menclos seketika, ia kembali memandang sahabatnya "Maksudmu?"

"Hanya karena kau mencintai appanya"

Luhan menghela nafasnya "Apa itu kesalahanku karena aku mencintainya, Taerin eomma?"

Minseok menggeleng "Kau tak salah, hanya saja kau mencintai pria beristri"

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menahannya, bahkan demi dia aku rela menjaga anaknya"

"Perbuatannmu tidak akan membuatnya berpaling padamu, Lu! Dia menganggapmu tak lebih dari seorang sahabat dan juga dia sangat mencintai Jongsoo eomma"

Luhan terdiam, sejak ia menceritakan keluh kesahnya pada Minseok sahabatnya, Minseok selalu menyalahkannya hanya karena pria yang ia cintai dan menjadi cinta pertama Luhan sudah menikah dan memiliki bayi tampan bernama Wu Jongsoo.

"Jika kau mendekati mereka hanya karena kau masih mencintai Kris sebaiknya jangan, Lu! Itu sama saja kau mengkhianati Tao karena mempercayakan anaknya padamu tapi ternyata kau malah mencintai appanya" kata Minseok lagi. Jujur ia shock saat mengetahui pria yang dicintai oleh Luhan sejak SMA dan berhasil membuat Luhan tidak pernah dekat dengan namja lain adalah Kris. Sahabat mereka yang kebetulan kembali 2 tahun lalu dari Kanada dan menetap di Korea.

Luhan menanggapinya dengan senyum, ia tak ingin mendebatkannya lagi dengan Minseok. Sudah cukup kurang lebih 9 tahun ia memendam perasaannya, dan bukan ceramah dari Minseok yang ia inginkan saat ia telah menceritakan permasalahan cintanya.

"Akh, sepertinya Tao datang" tebak Minseok saat bel appartementnya berbunyi. Minseok beranjak dari duduknya, dan meninggalkan Luhan serta kedua bocah lucu itu.

"Jongsoo-yah...! eomma datang.." teriak Tao sambil merentangkan tangannya dan menjajarkan dirinya dengan lututnya sebagai tumpuannya.

Wu Jongsoo yang awalnya tegah sibuk dengan robot-robotannya, langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah eommanya. Bocah laki-laki itu berlari kedalam pelukan sang eomma.

"Eomma... bogoshippeo!" katanya manja.

Tao mengelus rambut putranya dan menghujani ciuaman-ciuman manis pada anak semata wayangnya "Eommado..." ini memang sudah kebiasaan Tao diakhir pekan untuk menitipkan Jongsoo pada Luhan dan kadang Minseok, karena dia harus melanjutkan kuliahnya yang tertunda karena kehamilannya saat di Kanada.

Luhan menatap haru pertemuan Jongsoo dan Tao, baru sehari ditinggal sang eomma, bocah itu dengan polosnya mengatakan rindu pada wanita yang melahirkannya.

"Eonnidull, mianhae! Aku terus menganggumu di akhir pekan" kata Tao pada Luhan dan Minseok, ia duduk di samping Luhan.

"Tak apa, Tao-yah! Jika Luhan sibuk, kau bisa menitipkannya padaku, atau pada Kyungsoo. Kami senang bermain dengan Jongsoo" balas Minseok.

Tao menggeleng, Jongsoo tenang dipelukan sang eomma "Aku tak ingin merepotkan Kyungsoo eonnie! Aku tak ingin menambah kesalahapahamn antara Kris oppa dan Jongin!" jawabnya sambil mengenang cerita antara KaiSoo dan suaminya dimasalalu.

"Yah, kau benar. Sekarang bukan saatnya lagi membuat kesalapahaman. Kyungsoo baru saja meluruskan kesalahpahaman diantara mereka" sambung Luhan.

"Ah, eonnie! Aku harus pulang, sebentar lagi Kris oppa pulang" katanya sambil menggendong Tao dan membereskan peralatan putra semata wayangnya.

"Biar ku antar , Tao-yah!" Luhan menawarkan diri.

"Terimakasih eonni, tapi aku sudah memesan taksi"

"Ah, geure? Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan"

"Ne..."

* * *

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya gontai setelah keluar dari lift yang mengantarnya ke lantai appartementnya. Tangan kanannya menenteng kantong plastik putih berisi bahan makanan, sepulang dari rumah Minseok, Luhan memutuskan untuk mampir ke store untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk kebutuhannya seminggu ke depan.

Langkah Luhan terhenti sekitar 3 meter dari pintu appartementnya, mata rusanya menatap pria bercoat tebal yang tengah memencet bel appartemenntanya berkali-kali. Luhan mendecih kesal, pria ini pria yang tengah Luhan hindari.

"Jika kau terus memencetnya kau akan diusir pihak keamanan karena mengganggu kenyamanan penghuni lain" tegur Luhan sinis.

Pria itu membalikkan badanya dan tersenyum manis saat melihat gadis yang dicarinya berdiri manis di depannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, nunna!"

"Aku tahu, tapi urusannya apa?"

Pria itu terdiam, ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan wanita yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu. Merindukannya, mungkin?

"Pulanglah, Oh Sehun! Jangan menemuiku lagi"

"Tapi..."

"Kita tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap bertemu, kan?"

"Nunna..." lirihnya sambil memandang sendu wanita yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Aku lelah!" Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun yang mematung, Luhan memasuki appartementnya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di luar.

"Jika begitu, aku akan mencari alasan agar kita bisa bertemu, nunna!" katanya pelan.

* * *

Tao memandangi bayi mungil yang tengah terlelap. Ia membenarkan selimutya dan mengecup kening putra semata wayangnya itu. Setelah itu ia keluar dari kamar Jongsoo dan mendapati suaminya tengah menyaksikan acara bola.

"Chagi, Jongsoo sudah tidur?"

Tao duduk disamping suaminya, ia mengangguk "Mau ku buatkan kopi?" tawarya.

Kris menggeleng "Jika aku minum kopi sekarang, nanti aku malah lembur, apa kau siap?"

"Siap apa?"

"Membuat adik untuk Jongsoo"

Tao menepuk dada suaminya pelan "Kau ini"

Kris merengkuh kepala istrinya "Bagaimana kuliah mu?"

"Baik oppa, aku menikmatinya"

"Maafkan aku, karena kau kau harus pindah kuliah dan mengurus Jongsoo"

Tao tersenyum "Itu sudah tugasku sebagai istri, oppa! Lagipula itu keputusanku untuk menikah muda dengan mu" Tao memainkan jemari suaminya.

"Apa aku harus mengerjakan babby sitter agar ada yang merawat Jongsoo? Aku tak ingin kau terlalu lelah, sayang"

"Gweanchana oppa, lagipula kan kuliahku hanya sabtu dan minggu, sabtu Jongsoo bisa ku titipkan pada Luhan dan Minseok eonni, minggu kan ada dirimu yang tidak bekerja. Tinggal dua semester lagi kuliahku akan kelar"

Kris mengguk "Ada Kyungsoo juga yang akan membantu kita"

"Aku takut jika kita menitipkan Jongsoo pada Kyungsoo eoninie?"

"Wae?"

"Kurasa Jongin masih belum menerima kita,"

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja sayang, dia baik sebenarnya. Dan juga dia sangat menyukai Jongsoo"

"Mendengar nama Jongsoo seolah dia anak Kyungsoo eonni dan Jongin"

Kris tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya "Dia kan lahir diacara pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Lagipula aku sangat menyukai mereka" jawabnya.

Tao hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya kembali hening, Kris melanjutkan acara menonton bolanya. Sedangkan Tao tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Oppa..." panggilnya pelan.

"Emmm..." balas Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Tao mendongkakkan kepalanya, ia melihat suaminya yang tengah fokus pada acara favoritnya. Tao menelungsupkan kembali kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya ia menggelengkan kepalanya disana.

"Kenapa sayang?"

"Aniya..." balasnya. _Oppa, apa kau masih akan terus menyembunyikan hubunganmu dengan Luhan eonni dari ku? Sampai kapan? Aku masih akan menunggu hingga kau mengungkapkan semuanya_ – Zi Tao

* * *

"Kau sepertinya sakit, eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo yang mamasuki ruang UKS dan melihat Luhan yang tengah memijat kepalanya.

"Eoh! Anni... hanya pusing saja, aku minum obat juga nanti sembuh kok"

Kyungsoo duduk di depan Luhan yang hanya terpisah dengan meja kerja Luhan "Apa hari ini banyak siswa yang beralasan sakit?"

Luhan menggeleng "Tidak, hanya beberapa saja"

Kyungsoo mendengus "Huft... aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi mereka, mereka menggunakan alasan sakit agar menemuimu" kata Kyungsoo kesal, ia sangat tahu trik-trik beberapa muridnya yang menggunakan sakit sebagai alasan agar bisa menemui Luhan. Sekedar informasi, Luhan si petugas UKS di SM High School menjadi primadona dikalangan siswa-siswa Kyungsoo. Karena sikap Luhan yang ramah dan didukung dengan parasnya yang cantik, pria mana yang akan menolak pesonanya apalagi sebagian siswa SM High School dalam masa pubernya.

"Sebaiknya kau menerima tawaran Jongin untuk menjadi salah satu dokter umum dirumah sakit SM group, kuliah profesimu bisa di biayi perusahaannya,"

"Kau sedang menyombongkan kekayaan suamimu, nonyah Kim?" goda Luhan.

"Anniyo..." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan cepat "Maksudku gelar dokter mu bisa kau manfaatkan di rumah sakit besar bukan sebagai petugas UKS disini"

"Kau belum dewasa ternyata, aku tidak pernah memanfaatkan kecerdasan dan gelarku untuk mendapat posisi lebih tinggi, aku bekerja karena aku menikmati dan menyukainya termasuk disini, entahlah aku hanya senang bekerja disini, tidak terlalu berat, gajinya juga lumayan dan juga pekerjaan ini pula yang bisa membuatku menggelar title dokter sekarang" kenang Luhan, ia membiayai kuliahnya di bidang kedokteran dari pekerjaannya yang menjadi petugas UKS setelah lulus sekolah dari SM high school beberapa tahun lalu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Kau benar eonnie, kita bekerja karena menyukai pekerjaan kita, sepert aku" Kyungsoo tersenyum, setelah vakum kurang lebih satu tahun ia akhirnya bisa kembali mengajar di sekolah yang di pimpin oleh suaminya itu. Karena masalalunya dulu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dari sekolah tersebut.

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Em.. sudah waktunya, eonnie sendiri?"

"Sebentar lagi, Soo! Ada beberapa berkas yang harus ku urus"

"Geure, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan, mungkin Jongin sudah menungguku"

Luhan tersenyum sambil melihat sahabatnya keluar dari ruangannya dan menghilang.

Kyungsoo bersenandung sambil keluar dari gedung sekolah tersebut, ia melangkah menuju tempat parkir. Ia akan menunggu Jongin disana. Ketika ia baru beberapa langkah memasuki halaman parkir, langkahnya terhenti karena sesorang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo nunna..."

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya ke arah suara, ia tersentak ketika melihat pria berkulit putih tersenyum dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dia... laki-laki itu. Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah saat pria itu menghampirinya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Kyungsoo nunna.."

Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takutnya, wajah itu mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua tahun lalu, kejadian yang ia alami dua kali dengan pria yang berbeda. Wajah dan senyum itu yang menakutkan bagi Kyungsoo. "Sehun-ah... jebal... jangan mendekat..." titah Kyungsoo dengan terbata. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Sehun langsung menghentikan langkahnya, ia baru sadar jika setiap langkahnya untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo juga langsung berjalan mundur. Sehun menyadari ketakutan dari Kyungsoo saat ia mendekati gadis mungil itu.

"Jebalyo... jangan mendekat"

"Nunna... maafkan aku! Bukan itu maksudku..."

Kyungsoo menetralkan nafasnya ia menatap Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rasa takut itu harus dilawan, jika Sehun kembali macam-macam padanya ia bisa berteriak sekarang, lagi pula keadaan halaman sekolah tidak terlalu sepi. Ada beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang, Kyungsoo tidak memiliki alasan untuk takut pada pria berkulit pucat itu.

"Kyungsoo nunna... maafkan aku! Aku tidak memiliki niat buruk padamu, percayalah"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah! Aku hanya terkejut melihatmu kembali"

"Bagaimana kabarmu, nunna?"

"Baik sangat baik,,,," Kyungsoo masih gugup menghadapi Sehun, dalam hatinya ia merutuki kesalahannya karena tidak menghampiri Jongin untuk bersama ke tempat parkir. Ia juga mengumpat suaminya yang tidak kunjung datang, tidak tahukah dia jika saat ini istrinya tengah ketakutan.

"Kejadian itu, aku mi.."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu!" potong Kyungsoo cepat.

Sehun mengangguk "Aku kemari untuk mencari Luhan eonnie"

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lagi, "Mwo? Ada apa kau mencarinya?"

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya "Hanya memiliki beberapa urusan, apa dia masih disini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tunggulah disini, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan turun"

"Gomawo nunna, sudah mau memaafkanku"

"Sebaiknya tidak perlu diungkit lagi, sehun-ah!"

Sehun mengangguk.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jongin tengah menatap mereka dengan geram. Ia geram karena Sehun, pria yang pernah mencintai istrinya itu datang kembali setelah dua tahun menghilang. Jongin yang tak bisa menahan rasa cemburunya langsung menghampiri mereka yang tengah berhadapan dengan jarak sekitar beberapa meter. Ah, Jongin-ah! Sebaiknya jangan terlalu cemburu, kau tak lihat bagaimana istrimu menjaga jarak dengan pria lain, eoh!?

"Jongin-ah!" seru Kyungsoo yang melihat suaminya berjalan ke arahnya dengan dua tangannya yang mengepal, Kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampiri Jongin yang berjalan dari belakang Sehun.

Sehun hanya membalikkan badanya dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah bergelayut manja di lengan suaminya, menurut Sehun.

"Kenapa si kecil brengsek ini ada disini?" tanya Jongin sinis.

"Lama tidak jumpa, sajangnim! Dan selamat atas pernikahan kalian" kata Sehun pada Jongin.

"Dia ada urusan dengan Luhan eonnie, Jongin-ah!" kata Kyungsoo.

"Oh, benarkah? Bukannya itu akal-akalannya saja agar bisa menemuimu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Jangan negatif thinking dulu"

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Jangan berlebihan, Jongin-ah! Kau tak lihat wajah Sehun yang tulus meminta maaf karena perbuatannya, kau sendiri yang bilang kan jika kau juga sudah memaafkannya?"

"Kyungsoo nunna benar, sajangnim! Aku rasa hukuman ku yang terbaring seminggu di rumah sakit itu cukup! Harusnya kau merasakan pukulan maut mu itu!"

"Yak! Anak kecil, berani sekali kau bicara tidak formal padaku"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum ia mengelus lengan suaminya, rasanya sejak kehadiran suaminya, ia bisa bernafas normal dan keadaan juga tidak terlalu tegang lagi. Jongin memang paling bisa dalam menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, maafkan aku Kim Sajangnim!" kata Sehun sambil menunduk.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Sehun, kami pulang dulu yah, cepat selesaikan urusanmu dengan Luhan eonnie. Dan senang bertemu dengan mu kembali" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum , dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih bergelayut di lengan suaminya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, matanya menatap KaiSoo yang berjalan meninggalkannya dan menuju ke mobilnya.

"Pesonamu masih saja indah, Kyungsoo nunna! Sepertinya aku salah jika aku tidak jatuh dalam pesonamu lagi," ucap Sehun sambil memandang mobil Jongin keluar meninggalkan halaman sekolah "Tapi aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia, kalian benar-benar serasi" puji Sehun.

* * *

"KAU?" Luhan benar-benar tak percaya jika yang dilihatnya sekarang benar-benar Oh Sehun. _Anak ini benar-benar tebal muka untuk datang kembali ke sekolah, bagaimana jika Jongin dan Kyungsoo melihatnya?_ -Luhan.

"Nunna.. aku sudah lama menunggumu, kau tahu?"

"Kenapa kau kemari? Ingin mencari masalah dengan Jongin lagi?"

"Ish! Kenapa semua orang berfikiran negatif sih tentangku? Aku ingin menemuimu"

Luhan menyilangkan kedua tangannya "Apa lagi sekarang?"

Sehun menunduk, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengeluarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Katakan, Oh Sehun?"

"Tentang malam itu..."

"Aku kan sudah bilang jangan dibahas lagi. Aku sudah tidak mengingatnya!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya, nunna! Malam itu kita tidur bersama, dan ...dan.."

"Yak! Oh Sehun, apa maksudmu dengan tidur bersama? Sebaiknya kau jaga bicaramu, jika ada orang mendengar mereka akan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" cegah Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu, nunna!"

"Mwote?"

"Jika kau hamil"

"Sehun-ah! Kita hanya tidur, tidak lebih!"

Sehun menatap Luhan "Apa kau yakin jika kita hanya tidur?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kita tidur tidak memakai sehelai kain? Aku tak yakin jika aku tidak menyentuhmu" Sehun berkata frontal.

"Jika pun iya, itu kecelakaan! Kita kan tidak sadar malam itu"

"Bagaimana pun, aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Kata-kata tanggung jawabmu membuatku ngeri mendengarnya, Sehun-ah!" Luhan melangkah meninggalkan Sehun namun beberapa menit kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Sehun tersenyum "Kan aku sudah bilang jika aku akan bertanggung jawab"

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja, Sehun-ah!"

"Sekarang, bagaimana jika ternyata kau sedang hamil anakku? Aku akan menjagamu mulai sekarang" Sehun meraih tangan mungil Luhan lalu menggandengnya ke arah halte.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tanganku! Hey..."

 **::::::::::::**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **TeBeCe or END ?**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **XOXO**

 **==aerii==**


	3. Choose to Love You 2

"Apa? Kau _tidur_ dengan si anak _ingusan_ itu?"

Luhan menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar pertanyaan Minseok yang menurutnya mampu membuat gunung himalaya meledak karena kekuatan teriakannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Luhan menghela nafasnya "Saat pernikahan Yixing dan Joonmyeon, aku tak sengaja mabuk dan dia juga! Jadi yah begitulah..." lirihnya.

"Kau yakin hanya tidur saja? Maksudku, kalian dalam keadaan tidak sadar kan? Dan juga dia laki-laki dan kau perempuan berada dalam satu kamar hotel dan you know what I mean kan, kalian itu dalam keadaan mabuk, ingat Luhan, MABUK!"

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dan mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam kulkasnya lalu ia kembali duduk bersama Minseok yang datang bertamu ke appartementnya "Aku yakin, pakaianku masih lengkap saat itu.." _meski aku tak yakin karena Sehun hanya mengenakan boxer nya..._

"Lu? Kenapa ? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Minseok yang menyadari Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku yakin Tae Rin eomma!"

"Lalu kenapa si anak _ingusan_ itu..."

"Sehun namanya.." potong Luhan

"Ah yah Sehun atau siapapun itu kenapa lengket sekali denganmu?"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataan "Entahlah, dia selalu mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab karena kejadian itu"

"OMO! Mungkin kau memang tidak sadar, tapi sepertinya dia memang melakukan sesuatu padamu jadi..."

"Jangan berfikiran macam-macam nyonya Kim! Aku baik-baik saja" potongnya dan membuat sahabatnya menutup mulutnya.

Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, ia cukup lelah karena tadi Sehun mengekornya hingga ke appartementnya dan jika bukan karena Minseok yang datang tepat waktu mungkin Sehun masih mengekor pada Luhan.

Luhan melirik Minseok yang menyalankan televisi dan tengah asik pada acara berita.

"Kau meninggalkan Tae Rin di rumah ibu mertua mu lagi?" tanya Luhan yang baru menyadari Minseok datang tidak bersama anaknya.

"Anakku seperti bukan anakku, dia sangat dekat dengan eommonim, sudah dua hari dia tinggal disana, sore nanti aku dan Jongdae akan menjemputnya" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia memainkan ponsel pintarnya membuka galeri photo dan melihat tingkah Jongsoo yang sering menghabiskan weekend bersamanya karena kesibukan Tao yang tengah melanjutkan kuliahnya. Dan kadang Jongsoo bersama Luhan dan Kris. Yah, Kris pria yang dicintainya sejak SMA hingga kini telah memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Luhan cemburu? Tentu saja, hanya karena pengakuan cintanya pada Kris saat itu membuatnya harus kehilangan Kris dan juga persahabatnya dan kemudian setelah 7 tahun Kris kembali bersama Tao dan Jongsoo –keluarga kecilnya-. Bahkan hingga kini, Luhan belum menemukan pengganti Kris dihatinya. Meski Kris sudah memiliki istri dan anak, Luhan masih tetap mencintainya. Mungkin Kris tidak menyadari itu. Luhan tersenyum kecil dari sudut bibir tipisnya.

"Omo! Daebak!" teriak Minseok tiba-tiba membuat Luhan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Minseok

"Ada apa?"

"Kau lihat? Gadis itu akan menikah dengan cucu presiden kita" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi.

Luhan mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya dan melihat acara yang memberitkan seorang pengusaha muda yang terkenal di Jepang-Korea akan menikah dengan cucu presiden Korea. Mereka baru saja mengumumkan pertunangannya.

"Pernikahan karena perjodohan, ck! Tidak menutup kemungkinan terjadi di kalangan orang kaya kan?" komentar Minseok

"Mungkin mereka saling mencintai, Seok-yah!"

"Tidak mungkin, kau lihat saja gadis itu, dia tersenyum tidak tulus" lanjutnya.

Luhan ikut memperhatikan gadis yang tengah duduk disamping pria muda tampan yang yang tengah melakukan prescon itu. _Gadis yang cantik, tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis itu... bukankah dia... Oh Hye Rin? Kakak perempuan Oh Sehun?_ Yah, Luhan ingat sekarang, wajah gadis manis yang ditelevisi itu pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saat Sehun masih sekolah dulu.

* * *

Luhan mengaduk coklat panas yang baru dibuatnya untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Malam ini hujan deras dan mampu membuat siapapun yang berada diluar akan menggigil karena suhunya.

"Ah, dingin sekali..." gerutunya sambil menyeruput coklat panas di mug putihnya.

Teng..Tong...Teng...Tong...

Luhan meletakkan mugnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu untuk mengetahui siapa yang bertamu.

"Oh Sehun?" Luhan tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya saat melihat pria berkulit pucat itu tengah menggigil kedinginan karena bajunya yang basah kuyup "Kau? Apa yang terjadi denganmu, eoh?"

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk dan menatap sendu Luhan, ia melangkah dua langkah untuk mendekati Luhan "Nunna..." lirihnya sambil memegang pundak Luhan dengan kedua tangannya "Tolong, aku!" lanjutnya.

Belum sempat Luhan menjawab, pria pucat itu sudah meletakkan kepalanya dipundak Luhan. "Omo! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil mencoba menahan beban di pundaknya.

"Aku kedinginan, nunna!" lirihnya lagi.

Luhan menghela nafas panjang "Masuklah..."

Sehun terpaku di dekat sofa, sementara Luhan sudah menghilang dikamarnya dan meninggalkan Sehun setelah meminta pria yang lebih muda darinya itu masuk ke dalam appartementnya.

"Kenapa hanya berdiri? Duduklah..." Luhan datang dengan membawa handuk kecil dan beberapa pakaian ganti.

"Disana? Nanti sofa nunna basah.."

Luhan mendengus, _bocah ini kenapa malah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting sih? Apa dia tidak kedinginan dengan keadaannya sekarang?_ "Terserahlah, ini" Luhan menyerahkan handuk putih yang terlipat rapi dengan selembar kaos oblong abu-abu berbahan katun Jepang dan juga celana training. "Ganti pakaianmu dikamar mandi, jika kau mengenakan pakain itu kau bisa demam! Hanya ini pakaianku yang mungkin muat dibadanmu dan gunakan celana training ini" titahnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu membawa handuk dan pakaian tersebut ke arah kamar mandi.

Luhan berjalan ke arah dapur dan membuat teh gingseng untuk Sehun, setidaknya minuman tersebut mampu mencegah demam nantinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan melihat Sehun yang keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan yang sedikit membuat Luhan terkikik, bagaimana tidak? Sekarang badan Sehun terlihat sangat kurus karena pakaian yang ia kenakan sedikit membuat bentuk tubuhnya terlihat dan juga celana training yang ia gunakan terlihat sangat menggantung di atas mata kakinya. Tinggi badan Sehun dan Luhan memang terlihat sangat kontras jadi bisa bayangkan sendiri bagaimana jadinya jika Sehun mengenakan pakaian Luhan.

"Minum ini" katanya smabil menghampiri Sehun yang masih terpaku di depan pintu kamar mandi dan menyerahkan mug berisi minuman hangat "Minuman itu bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu..." lanjutnya lalu berjalan ke arah tv dan melanjutkan aksi minum coklat hangatnya.

Sehun hanya mengekor dan duduk gelisah disofa yang berbeda dengan Luhan.

Keadaan hening untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau.. bisa ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu hari ini?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

Sehun meletakkan mugnya ke atas meja, ia duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya dengan kaki kanan bertumpu di kaki kirinya, Sehun kadang menurunkan ujung kaos yang ia kenakan untuk menutupi 'kebanggaan'nya.

"Kenapa diam, Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan lagi dan sekarang memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Nunna..." lirihnya membuat Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya "Tidak kah kau memikirkan nasib tubuhku saat ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian ini, kau tahu? Aku tidak memakai _underwear_!" jawabnya polos membuat Luhan membentukkan bibir tipisnya bulat.

Luhan memandang Sehun secara intens dari ujung rambut hingga... fokus ke gaya duduk Sehun yang seperti wanita yang tengah malu-malu.

"Ayohlah..nunna! Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Em..."

" _Adikku_ yang ini sedang bergerak bebas disana dan aku tidak nyaman!" rengek Sehun sambil menunjuk benda di selangkangannya.

Luhan terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun, bingung. Tentu saja meski ia tahu arah kemana Sehun bicara tapi ia tak mengerti apa yang harus ia jawab atau ia lakukan untuk menanggapi rengekkan Sehun.

"Nunna..."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain saat Sehun menurunkan satu kakinya yang tertumpu pada kakinya yang lain, karena tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat dengan jelas bentuk 'kebanggaan' Sehun yang tercetak di celana training yang ia kenakan. Besar, begitulah pikirnya.

"Nunna... selamatkan _adikku_!" pintanya lagi dengan nada manja dan mampu membuat Luhan merona.

 _Ish! Ada apa dengan anak ini sih? Ia bicara dengan tidak formal padaku dan mengarah... ah! sial, kenapa miliknya bisa sebesar itu! Yah, Tuhan apa yang aku pikirkan sih? Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?_

"Nunna... belikan aku celana dalam..."

 _Uhuk..uhuk..._ Luhan menutup mulutnya karena terbatuk. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sehun dan melempar bantal sofa ke arahnya "Tutupi _adikmu_ menggunakan ini! Geli..."

Sehun memangku bantal sofa yang dilemparkan Luhan "Nunna..."

"Aku tidak mungkin keluar malam-malam begini hanya untuk membeli celana dalammu kan?"

"Lalu kau ingin aku keluar dan berjalan dengan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini dan memamerkan bentuk _adikku_ ini?" Sehun balik bertanya.

"Ish! Sejak kapan kau bicara informal padaku?"

"Sejak aku masih sekolah kan?"

Luhan memijat pelipisnya, ia hampir saja melupakan kelakuan Sehun saat sekolah dulu yang tidak pernah bersikap sopan pada staff sekolah.

"Kau juga tidak mungkin kan membiarkan ku memakai celana dalammu,? Celana dalammu yang bergambar hello kitty itu?"

Luhan mendelik "Tau darimana corak celana dalamku itu hello kitty?"

"Kau lupa, malam itu kan kita tidur bersama"

"YAK!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya dan melihat Sehun yang tengah terkikik geli. _Kenapa anak ini tahu celana dalam yang aku kenakan saat itu? Jangan-jangan, memang terjadi sesuatu anatara aku dan dia?_

Sehun tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspressi Luhan ketika ia goda. "Nunna... daripada kita berdebat tentang celana dalam, lebih baik kau pinjamkan aku ponselmu! Aku akan menghubungi butik langganan Hye Rin nunna dan memesan celana dalam ku!"

Luhan duduk kembali dengan mendengus kesal. Harusnya ia mengatakan dari awal tentang niatnya dan tidak berbelit-belit hingga membahas soal celana dalam.

"Nih!" Luhan melemparkan ponselnya ke arah Sehun dan mendapati Sehun tersenyum.

Luhan terlihat kesal dan hingga akhirnya ia melupakan pertanyaan awalnya tentang keadaan Sehun.

* * *

Luhan melirik nakas saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 KST, ia sedikit terlambat bangun hari ini. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Sehun yang tertidur nyenyak di sofa dengan pakaian pria yang sudah semestinya. Semalam Sehun memang memesan beberapa pakaian yang ia butuhkan dan jangan lupakan juga Luhan yang membayar semuanya.

"Selamat pagi, nunna..." Sehun bangun dari tidurnya dengan sedikit mengucek matanya.

"Bangunlah, kau harus kuliah kan?" balas Luhan sambil menuju dapur dan meneguk minuman dingin dari kulkas.

"Nunna... aku minta password appartmentmu!" teriak Sehun

"Mwo? Untuk apa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku pulang dari kampus lebih dulu, aku tidak mungkin kan menunggumu di depan pintu?"

Luhan menghampiri Sehun "Kau berniat menginap disini lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Yak! Kau memiliki rumah yang besar Oh Sehun!"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya "Aku tidak peduli"

"Duduklah, kita perlu bicara sebentar"

Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Sehun, kau tahu kan? Aku tinggal sendiri disini dan aku perempuan, bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu tinggal bersama ku dan kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun!"

Sehun menghela nafas nya malas "Kalau begitu resmikan saja hubungan kita?"

"Mwo?"

"Jadi aku bisa tinggal di appartement nunna"

Luhan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam "Tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Sehun! Alasan nya apa kau tidak ingin pulang?"

"Hye Rin nunna sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku" jawabnya lalu menundukkan wajahnya menatap ubin.

Luhan melihat perubahan wajah Sehun yang menggambarkan kekecewaan "Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak pernah menonton televisi?" ejeknya yang mampu membuat Luhan sedikit terperanjat karena sindirannya "Hye Rin nunna akan menikah dengan cucu presiden itu, dan sejak ia berkencan dengan pria _brengsek_ itu dia jadi mengabaikanku! Bahkan sekarang dia tidak mencariku karena aku tidak pulang ke rumah" lanjutnya lagi.

 _Oh Tuhan, bisakah kau jelaskan padaku berapa umur Sehun sekarang? Kenapa dia sangat manja dan kekanakan sekali? Apa migrasinya ke Cina beberapa tahun lalu membuat otaknya sedikit bergeser? Kenapa aku selalu berurusan dengan bocah tengik ini? Seandainya dulu aku tidak terlalu perhatian dengannya, mungkin dia tidak akan mengekor padaku! Ah, bocah ini sangat menyebalkan! Pantas saja jika Kyungsoo lebih memilih Jongin daripada anak ini!_

"Kau tidak tahu kan jika hidupku sangat bergantung dengan Hye Rin nunna, sekarang setelah dia akan menikah dan mulai mengabaikanku! Aku benci situasi seperti ini" lanjutnya lagi membuat Luhan menatap Sehun dalam-dalam.

 _Ah, aku yakin bocah ini memiliki syndrom sister complex!_

"Hanya kau tempat buat aku bersandar sekarang, hanya kau tempat yang mau menerima ku..." lirihnya lagi

Luhan menghela nafas, "Kau masih memiliki orang tua Sehun-ah! mereka..."

"Aku tidak punya mereka, hanya kau yang aku punya..." katanya penuh penekanan.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar.

"Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan tinggal gratis disini! Aku akan ikut membayar sewanya... lagipula aku kan harus berada di dekatmu, aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas dirimu sejak malam itu!"

Luhan mendelik "Jangan ungkit masalah itu OH SEHUN!"

"Ijinkan aku tinggal disini atau aku akan mengatakan pada priamu jika kita pernah tidur bersama?!" ancamnya.

"Priaku?"

"Pria yang ada di galeri ponselmu" katanya datar.

 _Kris ?_ "Ah baiklah, tinggallah disini sesuka hatimu!" kata Luhan akhirnya. Luhan sendiri tak yakin dengan keputusannya tapi entahlah ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia memilih untuk membiarkan Sehun tetap tinggal di appartementnya

* * *

Kris menatap wajah cantik istrinya yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan. Tao dengan telaten meletakkan peralatan makan di depan Kris.

"Oppa, jangan menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuat makanan di atas meja sana cemburu" omel Tao yang mulai risih karena perbuatan suaminya.

Kris tersenyum "Wajahmu selalu mampu menarik prhatianku, Tao! Bahkan dalam keadaan kau belum mandi sekalipun! Sejak kapan kau menjadi cantik seperti ini?"

Tao mendengus lalu duduk disamping Kris "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menggombal, Jongsoo appa!" sungutnya. "Makanlah, kau harus ke kantor kan pagi ini?"

Kris mengangguk "Kau tidak menemaniku makan?" tanya Kris yang melihat Tao hanya diam dan tidak menyentuh makanannya.

"Aku akan makan bersama Jongsoo, nanti!" katanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi Jongsoo lebih penting dariku sekarang?"

Tao tersenyum "Seorang ibu pasti akan mengutamakan anaknya kan?"

"Tapi aku suamimu, sayang!" rengeknya.

"Malu pada usiamu, Oppa! Kau sudah menjadi seorang ayah tapi masih saja bersikap seperti itu.."

Kris tak menjawab, ia melanjutkan makannya.

"Aku memang tidak ikut makan bersamamu, tapi aku akan duduk disampingmu menemanimu makan setiap paginya..." kata Tao mencoba membujuk suaminya,

Kris tersenyum, "Baiklah... jika Jongsoo sudah bangun nanti kau harus makan yang banyak dengannya"

Tao mengangguk "Pasti sayang..."

* * *

"Kyungsoo-yah! Terimakasih tumpangannya ne..." kata Luhan sambil keluar dari mobil Kyungsoo malam itu. Sebelum pulang dari sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan hingga tidak terasa hari sudah malam.

"Tak apa eonni, aku senang akhirnya kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama, hehe sudah lama kita tidak jalan bersama" balas Kyungsoo dari dalam mobil dan masih setia memegang setir mobilnya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu sibuk bersama suamimu.. sekarang pulanglah, Jongin akan marah jika kau telat pulang"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tak akan, kan tadi aku sudah minta ijin dengannya! Baiklah, aku pulang ne..."

"Hati-hati Kyungie..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi dari pelataran luas appartement milik Luhan.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju appartement yang ia tinggali sejak kuliah dulu.

"K-kau? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk sini?" Luhan tak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat melihat Sehun berada didalam appartemenntnya dan tengah asyik dengan stick PS-nya.

"Sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu?" balas Sehun acuh.

Luhan yang yang masih berdiri hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, "Ah, mian aku lupa!" Luhan ingat kejadian tadi pagi dan memberikan keputusan jika Sehun bisa tinggal di appartementnya.

"Kau pulang malam sekali?"

"Ini baru jam 7 Sehun-ah!" jawabnya sambil menuju ke kamarnya.

"Nunna.. aku lapar!" teriakan Sehun mampu membuat Luhan terpaku di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Makanlah ramen!" titahnya.

"Kau kan seorang dokter, makan ramen itu tidak menyehatkan! Masa kau tidak tahu hal seperti itu!" ejek Sehun.

Luhan mendengus kesal "Masaklah sendiri yang kau mau!"

"Aku ingin omurice!"

* * *

Sehun tersenyum senang saat Luhan menyodorkan sepiring nasi berbalut telur dadar yang ia sebut omurice. Dengan cepat Sehun langsung melahapnya.

"Minumnya, nunna..." pinta Sehun ditengah-tengah makannya.

Luhan mendengus kesal, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menuangkan air putih untuk Sehun.

"Gomawo, nunna!"

Luhan kembali duduk dan menatap Sehun yang tengah kelaparan itu "Apa kau lapar sekali?"

Sehun mengangguk "Aku tadi tidak makan siang nunna!"

"Wae?"

"Aku kehabisan uang... oh yah, nunna pinjami aku uang untuk besok yah!"

"Mwo? Yak! Kau sudah numpang, kemarin malam kau memintaku membayar bajumu, kau makan gratis dan sekarang meminjam uang ?" Luhan menggeram kesal.

"Aku bilang aku meminjam kan? Pasti nanti aku ganti"

Luhan diam, ia enggan berdebat dengan Sehun, jika sudah begini ia akan menuruti kemauan Sehun. Toh, itu lebih baik daripada ia harus berdebat dengan pria yang 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kau diam?"

Luhan melirik Sehun "Jika aku diam itu tandanya aku bilang iya, PUAS?"

Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacungkan jempol tangan kirinya "Kau yang terbaik, nunna!"

Luhan mendecih, tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Melihat siapa yang memanggil, Luhan melirik Sehun yang tengah menatapnya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, hingga akhirnya Luhan menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Sehun dengan seksama memasangkan kedua telinganya untuk mennagkap pembicaraan Luhan dengan si peneleon.

"Yeobosseo...ah, ne..." Luhan balas menatap Sehun "Ah iyah, em... bisa! Besok sepulang dari sekolah aku akan mengirimkan alamat dimana kita akan bertemu... geure, selamat malam..." Luhan meutup telponnya dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali dimeja "Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Luhan bertanya.

Sehun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya lalu beranjak dari duduknya "Aku sudah selesai, terimakasih makan malamnya..." lalu membungkuk sopan dan menuju ke sebuah kamar kecil yang memang Luhan sediakan untuk Sehun sementara ia tinggal diapartementnya.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang kemudian menghilang di balik pintu "Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tahu siapa yang menelponku tadi?" tanya pada diri sendiri lalu kemudian menggidikkan kedua bahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kombawa readerdull... hay..hay..hay.. masih ingat ff ini?

Iyah, ini ff lanjutan dari ff **'lonely love'** hanya dibedakan main cast saja

mianhae, karena kelamaan update next chap nya :(

aerii harap, readerdull masih ingat sama ff ini dan masih mau baca dan masih mau nungguin kelanjutannya, hehehe

aerii tunggu respon kalian semuaa...

kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan untuk chap kedepannya

pai...pai... di next chap yah...

XOXO

==aerii==


End file.
